


The Wicked Ones

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Character Development, Childhood, Descendants 2, F/M, back stories, mentions of Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: When they are still there-locked away on that island forever-there is no such things as fairy tales.There are no happy endings to be had and nothing here seems to begin in Once Upon A Time. Because those things are for the heroes, the princes and princesses who everyone loves, the ones who live to see a sun rise that last forever.





	The Wicked Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatBitchWithAGun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BatBitchWithAGun).



_When they are still there-locked away on that island forever-there is no such things as fairy tales._

 

_There are no happy endings to be had and nothing here seems to begin in Once Upon A Time. Because those things are for the heroes, the princes and princesses who everyone loves, the ones who live to see a sun rise that last forever._

 

 

_Harry Hook had always wanted to see the sea; the actual sea, the actual ocean, on a boat that was the same as his father's had been._

_Instead, he is trapped on an island with the rest of those deemed Wicked, and as such he is transformed by it. Any idea of sailing the seas or being the captain as any pirate wishes to dream vanished. Ripped away by his father and by his fathers hooked hand, the ones who placed them there to begin with._

 

_His hand is taken from him. Replaced with a hook as his father had and his regular pirates clothing is replaced with red leather and spikes._

_He is thrown into the streets where if you are not wicked enough-not a product of your enviroment-then you will die._

_Eventually who he once had been is stripped away leaving only his name behind._

 

_Harry Hook meets Mal next._

_Another product of their enviroment in the process of an act of ones enviroment._

 

 

 

_Mal had always wanted something more._

 

_The stories told her how it would end though. Old books marked with stories of good and evil and love and happily ever after. But the one who is marked as Wicked always loses in the end. They become a pariah until no one remembers them._

_Because no bad guy ever wins._

_No bad guy ever gets a happy ending and maybe-maybe that is why leaving the island had seemed like such a dream at first. As if being with Ben, a prince and a future king, will ensure her those words of happily ever after and the end._

_As if destroying her strangled relation with her mother, destroying herself, would give her what she wanted._

 

_As the white is removed from her hair, cut away, and colored._

_As the pink is rubbed out of her pale nails and repainted black._

 

_Mal comes back, but not completely._

_The dream had destroyed her and the isle could not give her back what she had lost._

 

 

 

_Uma wants revenge; a petty revenge that will give a bit of fun and end with the same bland results._

_Gil wants nothing; not really, son of Gaston or not, he has no ambitions like his father had. The teen doesn't even harbor ill will towards the son of those who destroyed him._

 

_Both of them are idiots because of it. Not that he will ever say it. No-they are his friends and wicked or not he will indulge them in their desires. He will be the force that Uma does not have and the voice that Gil had never gained._

_He will be a shadow of what he could have been and in doing so he hunts down Mal upon her return._

 

_And then-_

_Then this is where the story would come to a kick. Where the prince would meet the destined princess and a spark would fly. Where they would look upon one another and love would be seen without any logic given._

_Instead-_

_Instead, they threaten one another, with Mal still having that same sass. That same edge that she used to cut Uma with. He notices-looks her up and down-dragging his hook against her cheek._

_He thinks that he could kill her._

_Or at least slice open her beautiful face, but he can't._

_He pulls away from her. Walks away with just as much of a sharp tongue._

 

_What she doesn't see is how he wipes away the tears smearing into the kohl around his eyes._

_She would have been his forever, but the wicked do not get such things._

 

 

 

_Mal remembers him._

 

_Remembers a small boy hiding behind his father's leg._

_Remembers when her mother had decided to meet the Infamous Captain Hook. Bringing her along to see the other side of the island that still seems impossibly small to her._

 

_Remembers the 'talk' that her mother was having with his father when they were supposed to be creating chaos together. She thinks instead that he is rather small for his age. Less wicked and more scared of everything around him-even her. Then she notices the white bandage wrapped around where his hand should have been. Haunting silver-blue eyes burning away at the floor with just the hit of tear marks remaining around his eyes._

_She tells him, "Don't be afraid."_

 

_He looks back at her, his visage not bending against the will of her glowing emerald eyes,_

_"I'm not."_

 

 

 

_She remembers the words of an 'arranged marriage'._

_Words that do not belong together in her books of happiness and forever. Words that she doesn't fully understand just yet, but that doesn't matter._ _Choice is a hard thing to come across here, so when her mother returns she says nothing. Only listens of how her future is to be, because here-_

_Here you must make your own ending._

 

 

 

_When everything ends, when Ben is saved, there is still nothing remaining of who they once had been._

_Who they could have been._

 

 

 

_Harry watches her walk away with Ben in that pipe. Leaving him with salt water in his eyes and his muscles burning beneath the strain of his sword._

_The boy, Harry Hook, wants to go after her._

_The older, Harry Hook, tells himself that there are no true happy endings._

_The boy, Harry Hook, tells himself and the one holding his heart that he is not afraid._

_The older, Harry Hook, tells himself that he is afraid._

 

 

 

_When the dance begins Mal feels as if she is back in the dream._

_Back with Ben in her arms, a charming smile on his face, as everyone looks upon them as the next happy ending. The next story to be told as all of those who are deemed good are. Not given a choice as she is announced as a kingdom's future._

 

_Then she sees him from across the ship's ballroom-_

_kohl marks those same silver-blue eyes,_

_a suit of deep crimson and black is on him-_

_and the look he gives her is just as deadly as the gleaming hook digging into his crossed arms._

 

_"Are you afraid?" He bends down to her ear. Lips that are so unlike Ben's feel smooth against her skin, and his hot breath hits her as he speaks._

_Looking back up at him she truly has to swallow that feel of despair. The sickening curl of knowledge that tells her how this will end._

 

 

 

_"Yes."_

 

 

 

 

_When Uma dances with Ben a piece of Mal wants to curl up and disappear._

_Then when a sharp hook curls around her wrist before she can leave with the others a piece of Mal wants to stay._

 

 

 

_In the end, however, the story unfolds as all do._

_Uma receives the ending as her mother had once had and Mal is forced to kiss Ben for the greater good. To be the hero that everyone needs, that Ben needs, in order to break the spell._

_Away from the crowd-her fellow students, her friends, the king and the queen-stands the one who she had once been made to be with._

_He leaves before he can see the tears forming in her eyes by her act._

 

 

 

_When everything rolls over-the story closing to an end-as all must do she makes her choice._

_Ben deserves better. They all do, whether by the kingdom or the isle, they deserve to make their own future. To write how they want their lives to be instead of a copy of how everything has already been._

 

_Harry Hook stands at the edge of a cliff and Mal stands beside him. Two people on the edge of a world that had once locked them away because of their parents being wicked._

 

_"Do you think there is something more than this. More than the kingdom and the isle."_

 

_"Would you like to find out?"_

 

_Her hand curls against his hook, pale skin cutting against the sharp metal, before he takes a fistfull of her pink hair._

 

 

 

_They kiss before a sunset._

 

 

 

_Maybe they might just last forever-together._


End file.
